


Prompt: Where ARE Your Panties?

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [5]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard pervs on Integra a whole bunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Where ARE Your Panties?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoCatsTailoring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/gifts).



> disclaimer: Characters created by Kohta Hirano, who is incidentally not me. 
> 
> Features an exchange inspired from great bloody pervert. 
> 
> Rating for some frisky business with hands, mouth, and a rather naughty come on.

**Prompt: Where _are_ Your Panties?**

Occasionly business took Integra out of the country and she always brought me along as her sole companion. I'll never know if she did this out of sentimental or practical reasons. Knowing my master, it's likely a mix of both. Like the Catholics, the Protestant Knights had operatives all over Europe. Sometimes they needed Hellsing to act as a consulting agency or my more experienced hand to dispatch a particularly nasty Midian. I also suspect Integra likes to show me off from time to time: Her loyal, obedient vampire servant, a role I am perfectly content to play. 

We were going to Oslo, but I couldn't quite recall why as it wouldn't involve bloodshed. Perhaps they needed to verify vampiric presence. The young ones can blend, especially before their first kill. The flight to Copenhagen was blessedly brief. We had quite a bit of downtime before we had to catch a train to Malmö and had reservations for a nearby hotel, not particularly upscale but clean and functional. If it hadn't been three in the afternoon I might have seduced her, but I was tired and irritable. She pulled the heavy curtains shut while I stripped and crawled into bed. She didn't pay my nudity much mind, though I did hear the very soft intake of her breath. There was always something so gratifying about her mutual lust.

"You could certainly join me," I offered languidly. 

Integra fingered her cravat as she stared at me, looking every bit the image of internal conflict. She was quite tempted, but demurred with a soft sigh. 

"As inviting as your proposition is, I'm afraid I must decline. I'll need to ring up our Oslo contact and Walter to double check our itinerary." 

I shrugged, pushed the bedding a little further down my hips and grinned widely. "Offer still stands. I hardly think either of those tasks will take seven hours."

She cursed, huffed, and went to the door, where her luggage had been left. Mine was on a private helicopter headed to Oslo while I lounged in bed and teased my lovely mistress. There was no reason, aside from trumped up excuses, that we couldn't have flown straight into Oslo. This convoluted route had been designed for the sole purpose of getting me alone. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd wake up with her hot, lithe body curled around mine. 

...and I was not disappointed. 

Well after night's fall, I was roused by the highly erotic sensation of her breath curling against my neck and the lazy shift of her limbs along mine. Chucking, I stroked Integra's hair and beckoned to her softly. 

She'd always been a light sleeper and began to stir almost immediately. Her eyes opened and squinted slightly. I dragged my fingers along her jawline, delighting in the near scalding heat of her flesh along my cold skin. She gave a little breathless moan and whispered my true title. Her voice was rough with desire and it only fueled the intensity of my arousal. 

I lifted her easily and maneuvered her over my body. Integra was still mostly dressed, though she'd ditched her jacket and shoes. The sensation of her clothing against my bare skin was exquisite. Little bolts of static and the rasp of fibers. I wrapped an arm her waist and threaded my fingers through her hair as I kissed her roughly. She tasted of faded tooth paste, smoke, and things that intoxicated me. I passed a hand up the back of her thigh and swept upward over the swell of her ass. Much to my surprise I felt no tell-tale crease of underwear beneath the fabric of her trousers. 

"Where _are_ your panties?" I murmured against her mouth. 

"In the suitcase, where they belong," Integra muttered. "They get in the way and waste time."

"Oho! Yet you're wearing trousers. That hardly seems fair," I teased as I nuzzled her throat. 

"Hmm," Integra intoned distractedly as I kissed a slow trail along the side of her neck. 

"You should change into a skirt and come sit on my face," I whispered crudely in her ear. 

She panted harshly on a soft laugh even as she punched my chest lightly. "Pervert."

"Indeed," I agreed softly as I palmed a breast and realized she wasn't wearing a bra either. 

I was roughly three seconds from shredding her top when the clock on the bedside table began to wail. She laughed as I growled my frustration. 

"Seems you're out of time, Count," My master teased as she kissed me quick and hard. 

I fisted a hand in her hair and kept her close so I could ravage her mouth. For a brief, heady moment we devoured each other. Despite her mockery, Integra had been displeased over the interruption as well. 

"Release me," she murmured. 

I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. With a sigh, I watched her get up and glanced at the clock. It was eight o' clock and I bristled. 

"I thought we weren't leaving until nine," I groused. 

" _The train_ leaves at nine," Integra corrected. "I don't know the city, so I want to leave early in case we run into any snags."

I snorted and she made an annoyed sound. 

"Don't be a brat," she scolded. "We'll have plenty of time on the train to Oslo. I got us a sleeper car."

"Oh?" That was good news! It brightened my spirits and I dressed quickly. 

I watched as she rummaged through her bags and pulled out a change of clothes, which included a pale blue pleated skirt. It was a bit shorter than her usual fair and I grinned as she caught my eye before disappearing into the bathroom. Her little smirk told me everything I needed to know and I laughed happily. 

God, I love this woman. 

 

**Finis.**


End file.
